


A Grandpa's Wish

by Chegaris



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Chaebol au, Friends to Lovers, M/M, hint of nielwoon, matchmake, minhyun sungwoon jihoon brother, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chegaris/pseuds/Chegaris
Summary: Hwang Halabeoji thinks he is too old already. All he wants is for his grandsons to marry soon. Since it is not likely to happen soon, he embarks to match make them himself.





	A Grandpa's Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I manage to finish this on Therefore T.T  
> Initially I'm thinking of this as a trilogy with Onghwang, Nielwoon, and 2park in it.  
> (fav ship :D))  
> But obviously, I can't manage to pull three slow-burnish fic in a month T.T  
> At least I get the Onghwang part done :)  
> Oh and this is un-betaed and un-checked so sorry if you find any mistakes.  
> Enjoyy~

Their dining room looks as grand as it is usually. Minhyun can still remember how he used to hide under the long table to have his alone time with his books and Hyunnie, the dog plushies that he cherishes—away from the riot that is his brothers and prying eyes that relentlessly following him.

It has been long since he is back in this childhood home of his, but nothing has changed. Nothing except his halabeoji. He still sits at the end of the long dining table, looking as mighty as a leader of Hwang clan should appear to be. Minhyun can see more than the appearance though.

The tiredness in his eyes, the increasing lines on his face, the slight slump of his broad shoulders—those are stuffs that Minhyun would never associate with his halabeoji before.

Ever since his parents left him at the age of 10, Halabeoji has always been the rock that Minhyun leans on. He always stands tall no matter what the circumstances are; shielding his grandchildren from whatever backlashes the world might aim to them. It is never occurred to Minhyun that his solid rock can catch up with age—looking so frail despite his effort to cover the signs with his usual fire.

“Look at them! Coming back only when I have bedridden and sick,” despite the words, halabeoji’s voice is booming over the vast room.

“You’re obviously not bedridden Halabeoji,” Jihoon, their youngest, replies while rolling his eyes. Still, the grandchild quickens his steps and drapes himself over the big-build man. Though they mostly bicker at everything, halabeoji always has softest spot for the youngest.

Minhyun, too, follows closely behind the young lad. He gives the old man a hug and let him cup his face with both of his wrinkled hands, “As expected, we look so much alike,” announces his halabeoji proudly.

Jihoon snickers loudly, “Come on halabeoji, you just choose the best looking one out of us three. You look nothing like Minhyun-hyung!”

The offended man extends his hand to pull at his youngest’s ear playfully, “You dare to question your grandfather? When I was young, people are fawning over my foxy eyes. Can’t you see our resemblance?”

Just like usual, Jihoon and halabeoji gets into a round of useless and baseless debate. It is funny knowing that the leader of a clan as big as Hwang can be so petty (“You’re not one to talk, hyung!” Jihoon’s voice reminding him on the back of his head). Nevertheless, this feels like home to him. Not the vast property that encases this place, but this, the people and their interaction, is the thing that signify his home.

He exchanges a look with his little hyung, and feels a smile blooming automatically on his lips.

—

“I am getting old,” sulks halabeoji suddenly.

They are scattered around his study. Halabeoji sits behind his desk, looking at the landscape of the garden that their halmeoni used to cherish tenderly. Minhyun looks up from the book he was reading, curious. It is not like his halabeoji to admit weakness.

“Come on halabeoji. No one can tell from the way you yell at people,” Jihoon speaks up, eyes trained on the game he is playing on his laptop.

Deciding to ignore the snarky comment his halabeoji continues, “My grandchildren are either too busy working or busy doing nothing,” he pauses to throw a meaningful look toward Jihoon who smiles widely as his response, “When will I ever get to marry them this way,” whines him uncharacteristically.

“Halabeoji!” scolds Jihoon as both of him and Sungwoon steal uneasy glance to Minhyun.

It is common. Minhyun gets used to it eventually—the uneasy glance, curious stare. Every time marriage is mentioned people always try to find his reaction. He has learned to control his emotion. Staying calm despite the rapid beating his heart does. Especially know that the taboo subject is mentioned by none other than halabeoji himself, Minhyun swallows a lump of guilt sitting heavy on the pit of his stomach.

“What? Minhyun get rid of that docile being! It was a good win for us!” Halabeoji always says that. That Minhyun’s failed engagement is actually a win for the Hwang. In spite of the harsh situation he had put the family in, halabeoji always insists that he did nothing wrong. Minhyun begs to differ.

After insisting to marry a commoner despite his grandfather obvious disagreement, he found out the said commoner whom he was fighting for only in for his money. It was a 100% soap opera material that Minhyun never thought he would be involved in; coming to his fiancee house only to find him making out with other woman, promising a life full of wealth after he marries his rich fiancee.

Minhyun ran away. He broke his engagement through text and disappeared, not realizing how much responsibility he was entitled to. When he came back, his halabeoji had waited for him on the front porch. Mr. Kim, their butler, told him that he was there ever since he was gone, waiting for him instead of worrying about their company which had taken the broken engagement news badly.

When he first spots him, his halabeoji can’t stop the relief washed over his face. That is the first time Minhyun ever saw the old man lose his composure. He regained it back quickly, hugging Minhyun and laughing, “It’s good riddance son, a good riddance,”

Minhyun doesn’t care of what people were thinking about him. The only thing that he ashamed of was to insist on marrying the man his halabeoji had disapproved and worrying him in the process.

Since that day, he vowed to dedicate himself to the company; to work on bringing the company back to where it belongs—the top.

“Anyway, I think it will be good if one of you can match with the Ong’s. It will be beneficial for us both,” halabeoji smiles at the prospect.

Ong’s is one of the oldest and strongest family like Hwang’s. Obviously the merge between both families will shake the entire South Korea for the possibility it holds.

“Practically you’re trying to sell us?!” Jihoon’s voice has raised for a couple of octaves.

“What do you mean selling? All I ask is for one of you to go and try meeting their youngest,” retorts his halabeoji back.

The youngest studied in the same high school as Minhyun. Ong Seongwu. Minhyun remembers three moles, messy hair, untucked shirt, and the way he yelled ‘Hwang Nerd,’ whenever he spotted him across the school.

“Probably Minhyunnie can go?” is the sentence that wakes Minhyun up from his high school trance.

For a second he can’t utter a word. He expects it to be Sungwoon as he is the oldest. However thinking about thoroughly, Minhyun remembers a certain samoyed that has been tailing his hyung ever since they were kids and how heartbroken he must be if Sungwoon hyung is the one chosen to go through this.

It is not like Minhyun had anyone else to lose and it will indeed be beneficial for the company.

So he agrees to it quickly. Ignoring Jihoon obvious rage telling him how ridiculous he is for agreeing to be sold this way.

—

This will not be any different than his other dinner meeting. They will meet up, talk about business formally, see if their arrangement can fit, and bid their goodbye. Still, it doesn’t stop Minhyun to fret over his look, having a mental breakdown when choosing the outfit until Sungwoon needs to come and save the day.

“Believe me you’ve been through that nerdy phase of yours,” his hyung stop his hand from reaching over his sweater.

It is easy for Sungwoon to say because he never had that phase. He has always been the popular guy, having an easy-going personality that everyone can’t help but to love. Minhyun, on the other hand, is the total opposite. Though he had abandoned his glasses and dye his hair brown, Minhyun knows he is still the same awkward potato from high school.

“I just don’t want him to think that I am still the same nerd he can bully,” whines Minhyun as he scans over his looks on the mirror for the umpteenth time.

“I don’t think he was trying to bully you…..,” Sungwoon trails, but Minhyun is not listening further.

“How can you say that when you see how he literally screams nerdy or weirdy hwang everywhere and even goes as far as putting my name as the candidate of the most gorgeous people in school. I’ve never been that humiliated in my life,” sulks Minhyun remembering the darker part of his high school life.

“I don’t think that is what he was trying to do…,” Sungwoon’s voice goes unheard again as his brother yelps at his watch muttering his thanks and telling him how late he has been.

—

Belatedly, Minhyun realizes that their dinner won’t go as he plans it to be. Ong Seongwu is a master of extraordinaire. Dinner meeting is not a phrase photographer Ong lives for. The man, youngest son of one of the biggest conglomerate in South Korea, neither does nor cares about businesses.

“Hwang Nerd!,” greets Seongwu cheekily as he slides himself into the seat in front of him.

Automatically a scowl marrs Minhyun’s features. It has always been easy for Seongwu to provoke an emotion out of him.

“I am not a nerd. At least not anymore,” replies him stoically.

The one mentioned lets out a big laugh in return. Minhyun wonders what is funny from his statement, “Glad to know nothing has changed, Minhyunnie,” he makes their glass clink together without invitation.

The scowl only gets deeper, “I just told you that I am not the same person as I used to be Seongwu,”

“Of course, of course. After all you are inviting me to dinner. This is a big change I must say,” he grins happily, “So you need help with something? Should I photograph Hwang’s events?”

This time Minhyun’s scowl changes into confusion. He stares disbelievingly at the man before him. His grandfather told him that he has spoken to Seongwu’s mother and they both has agreed. Doesn’t this kid get the memo?

“You don’t know,” Minhyun deadpans. Seongwu blinks at him innocently. At that moment Minhyun wants to curse Seongwu’s mother (but, no he won’t actually do it to an elder) for not spelling it out for his son about the situation.

“Obviously no. How can I know anything if you’re not telling me anything. Weird Hwang,” giggles the black-haired all too happily.

Seongwu is always like that—carefree, careless— and it piques Minhyun’s interest to see what kind of reaction will he give if he laid on the fact, “We are going to get wed,”

The wine that Seongwu’s trying to consume is now splattered across the white table, gross. It is exactly not the kind of reaction Minhyun would expect, but again Ong Seongwu is a master of extraordinaire indeed.

“Excuse me?” the younger shrieks slash wails horrifiedly.

A sense of satisfaction washes over him as Minhyun watches Seongwu turns red by second. The latter has always been so confidence in everything (even when he messed up his presentation back in high school he could just laugh it off in front of the class while Minhyun almost peed in his pants for stuttering a word in his). The petty part in him squeals in victory to be able to break through the facade.

“I apologize, but let me get this right. Are you really implying that we are to wed? Or this is just a delusional thinking of mine? Because I am indeed very tired right now, so it might be possible that I am hearing things inaccurately,” asks him rapidly—in red.

Minhyun should be offended for Seongwu looks so terrified at the prospect of them getting married, but he finds it really funny. Seongwu is losing his composure by seconds and the little shit in him is loving it so much. He only lets out a laugh instead of answering the question, knowing fully well that it will only make his companion more nervous.

“Ha ha,” Seongwu follows his laugh dryly, “I heard it wrong, right? I must be so damn tired,” he reaches out for his glass again.

“You heard it right though. We are to wed, Seongwu-ah,” Minhyun makes sure to say it when Seongwu is gulping his wine and laughs again as the poor man splatters his wine for the second time that night.

—

As Seongwu’s wine splattered white shirt is not deemed fit enough for them to continue their dinner on the restaurant, they decide (or their waiter decides to be exact) that it will be better for them to continue their conversation in a more private room.

The restaurant is located in a hotel. Apparently by private room the waiter chooses to book them one room in the hotel so Seongwu can clean up himself as well. Minhyun is about to protest at first, but Seongwu indeed looks bad and he is kind of responsible for it. So he swallows the awkwardness and follows into the room.

Minhyun is seated face to face again with the Seongwu who is clad in a bathrobe. It seems like he has washed his hair while he takes a shower before, thus explaining how his hair is now down, looking all soft and fluffy. Minhyun has to shush his head to have some manners.

“You’re right. You’re not the Minhyun I know anymore,” grumbles Seongwu as he digs in into his steak, “the Minhyun I know won’t joke about that kind of thing,”

Minhyun tries to think of what Seongwu means by that. He swallows his food slowly before a realization comes to him, “You mean the wedding,”

His companion looks at him annoyedly, “See you’re at it again,”

“I am not joking though?” When Seongwu only throws him a scowl, Minhyun continues, “I might purposely say it when you were drinking as a revenge but that is not a joke, Seongwu,”

The younger is about to protest, but other thing seems to catch his attention, “Wait.. Revenge? To me? What did I even do to you to warrant a revenge?”

Somehow the man looks genuinely offended that Minhyun almost facepalm remembering all those time Seongwu lowkey bullied him during high school. Yes, Minhyun is not the type of person who forgets easily. And yes, he is petty— even for stuffs that has happened for more than 5 years already.

“You called me names,” the older mumbles to his food.

“Names? Like Hwang Minhyun?” confusion washes over the man before he finally gets what Minhyun means, “You mean Hwang Nerd?”

“Amongst many other name yeah that’s one,”

The younger looks at him disbelievingly. Minhyun thinks it might be the right time to let out all those beef he has with a certain Ong, “And you always tease me! You make people laugh at me! Then.. then you put my freaking name into that gorgeous competition thingy!”

Seongwu is now visibly paled. Without sound he mouthes a ‘you know’ which Minhyun takes a sign to continue, “Of course! Everyone knows! And I become a laughing stock in school. You owe me my peaceful high school!”

Now that he lets it all out, Minhyun realizes how childish he must have been. So he quickly zips his mouth by gulping down the wine he has left; too embarrassed to look at Seongwu’s reaction.

After a couple minutes of awkward silence Seongwu finally speaks, “I-I didn’t mean to,” He sounds so sincere but Minhyun still doesn’t have a heart to look up from his plate, “You hate me that much, huh?”

Actually, no. Minhyun does feel a kind of resentment, but hate is too strong of a word to describe his feelings toward Ong Seongwu. He doesn’t like it, but a part that he never wants to admit like the attention that Seongwu gave him. Still, Minhyun keeps his mouth shut. There should be some pride to keep.

“I am sorry Hwang Minhyun. I never meant to hurt your feelings with those teasing. The young me even has the audacity to think that we are close because of those. I never know that I’ve hurt you with those word. I am..,”

“It’s okay. It has passed,” cuts Minhyun as Seongwu doesn’t show any signs of stopping his train of apologies.

The word effectively silences his companion, though Minhyun still can feel his apologetic eyes lingers on him. A guilt creeps up on his conscience. After all he also knows that Seongwu didn’t have a bad intention. He was only heavy with his jokes—a typical teenager.

As a peace offering, he holds up his glass asking Seongwu to clink theirs together. The man does it absentmindedly, “There we’re good. We seal this here. No more high school enemy,”

“We’re not… Okay,” Seongwu gulps back the protest that he is about to give, instead it seems to trigger a new idea in him, “Let me make this up to you. Anything! I can be the best friend you’ve ever wanted. You can ask me anything,” he says excitedly.

“Nah it’s okay. You’ll have to take responsibility of me for the rest of your life anyway,” says Minhyun as he laughs in glory when Seongwu gets flustered again.

“Hwang Minhyun, please. Now you’re the one who’s going to hurt me,” wails the man.

“But on a serious note Seongwu, it is not a joke. You should talk to your mom. My grandfather said that he will proceed only if I wanted to, so I believe you’ll have similar offering on the table,” explains Minhyun after his laughters has died down.

“And you wanted to?” Seongwu gulps as if his next sentence scares him so, “Get married with me?”

Minhyun pities the man for he looks so terrified at the married word; even more so than Minhyun whom has his previous engagement cancelled off, “I am okay,” he shrugs.

“You want to get married with me?” asks Seongwu disbelievingly; voice is raising a few octaves.

He wonders whether Seongwu is a believer of love. For Minhyun, he already has his heart shattered once. It is already broken beyond repair. He doesn’t, won’t have the capability of loving anymore. If he has to get married, of course he’ll agree to the one that will be beneficial to his family. However, it seems to harsh to lay all that arguments to the flustered looking Seongwu so instead he settles with, “It’s a responsibility that comes with the name Seongwu,”

“I know you never care about that bullshit before,” replies Seongwu quickly.

The older plays with his glass, a sad smile gracing his lips, “And look where does it leads me into,”

Seongwu looks at him heartbrokenly as if he knows what Minhyun feels; as if he recognizes the pain Minhyun has gone into; as if he understands how broken Minhyun is. The room suddenly feels suffocating—too suffocating. Minhyun does the thing he does best; escape.

“Contact me if you have decided. Don’t worry I don’t take matter like this to heart,” tells him as he makes his way to the door, not caring about Seongwu’s questioning look when he feels his eyes are starting to burn.

—

“Fancy meeting you again,” greets Minhyun a week later as he opens the door to Seongwu’s classic Mercedes. That night they have parted awkwardly. Minhyun thought he already has Seongwu’s answer then. He doesn’t expect to get a call from halabeoji telling him to cut off his work and go meet Ong Seongwu downstair. ‘Must be his mother,’

“Though I would prefer to be given a heads up before you come barging through my office and contacting my halabeoji directly to meet me,” continues Minhyun as he makes himself comfortable on the ancient thing.

“Sorry. I don’t have your number,” Seongwu offers him a sheepish smile.

Minhyun sighs dramatically, “What the Ong wants, he’ll get it. Don’t worry. You guys are our partner, this is basically business too,”

Besides him, he sees Seongwu frown. The younger man moves his gear stick (who’d still drive with a manual transmission this day) back to the beginning part—the part to make the car stop.

“Probably we have to make things clear first before we do this,” the man looks kind of nervous,

Absentmindedly Minhyun nods, more curious to what is troubling the young man’s mind than to digest the implication on the statement.

“I don’t do business, Minhyun. Not now, not later in the future. So when you are with me, this is certainly will not involve our family business,”

Minhyun wants to object. No matter how much they want to stay out of their family business, the sole mention of their name already speaks volume in the industry. However, Seongwu seems to have a lot of things troubling his mind so Minhyun intents to let him finish first

“So what do you want to do with us?” asks Minhyun curiously.

“If we are going to do this then I want it to be real,” states Seongwu bluntly.

The taller whips his head so fast, he might have broken his neck, “You want.. what?!”

Taking the surprise in Minhyun’s reaction, the younger quickly revises his word, flustered, “I-I mean i want it to be as real as possible. So at least we can at least be friend first? I totally not mean to try dating you. No.. But we can probably see how it goes in the future. What I mean is..,” Seongwu takes a deep breath, “We should be friend,”

Minhyun bursts out laughing because how else is he supposed to react, “You want us to be friend?” asks him once again, making sure he hears it right.

“Yes?” Seongwu says unsure, “Can you please not laugh that loud. I am trying to be really serious here,” explains the man who looks utterly confused at Minhyun reaction.

“I just..,” Minhyun laughs again. Seongwu throws him an offended look that makes Minhyun tries hard to form a word, “I thought you are going to propose me or something! It’s a relief really. Okay Ong. Let’s be friend!” The taller announces with so much glee that he forgoes a flash of disappointment on his companion face.

“Ookaay,” Seongwu drags his word, observing the giggly man beside him.

“Ookaay,” Minhyun repeats following his tone.

The black-haired can’t help a fit of laughter that breaking through him. The funny thing is they don’t really know what is funny anymore. Shaking his head, Seongwu moves his gear opting to bring them to the destination he intends before.

—

Being friend with Seongwu is apparently tiring. The other constantly contact him throughout the day. Okay.. that is the nice part. It feels good to have someone looking for you to talk about random stuffs instead of work. However with the contact also comes the nags to go out. Even with work and daily lives’ routine Minhyun already feels his energy is draining out. He is for sure can’t squish in another social activities if he wants to stay sane.

 

Hwang Minhyun 20:19  
No I can’t go out, Seongwu.  
I still have work.

Ong Seongwu 20:22  
I feel like you’re avoiding me.  
Are you avoiding me?  
That is why you don’t want to eat with me?

Hwang Minhyun 20:25  
If I were avoiding you, why would I reply to you  
Ah Ongcheongie ㅋㅋㅋ

Ong Seongwu 20:45  
Okay.. So you’re not avoiding me  
And you’ll totally eat with me if you don’t have that many works

Hwang Minhyun 20:46  
Yes!

Ong Seongwu 21:00  
Okay good

Hwang Minhyun 21:02  
???

Hwang Minhyun 21:03  
Seongwu?  
Seongwu-ah?

Hwang Minhyun 21:07  
Why do I feel that you’re planning something bad

Hwang Minhyun 21:11  
YAA!! Ong Seongwu

 

“Minhyun!” Sungwoon’s voice brings Minhyun back to reality. He is really distracted at Seongwu sudden act of disappearance. His friend (he deserves the title now) is not one to give up easily that much Minhyun knows, especially after receiving 28 missed calls the other day because, again, he declined his offer to hang out.

Distracted Minhyun replies him with a grunt, eyes still focus on his screen when he bombards the younger with various call.

“I found this on the lobby. I believe it’s yours,” he hears Sungwoon say again.

“Thank you hyung. Just leave it there,” Sungwoon doesn’t answer but Minhyun is too busy to notice.

“Okay.. I’ll leave first I guess,” there is a sound of door being opened, “Don’t do anything dirty! We share the office!” yells him cheekily before the door is slamming shut between.

The statement finally catches Minhyun’s attention. He looks up to ask what the hell Sungwoon means as more often his hyung is the one deserving that reminder. Instead of finding an empty room, there is a whole Ong Seongwu waving stupidly at him.

“W-what are you doing here?” asks Minhyun in amazement.

Seongwu’s smile only gets brighter, “Since you’re so adamant in avoiding me. I’d figure I need to be the one who comes to you. How troublesome,”

Apparently Seongwu’s troublesome means carelessly throwing away Minhyun’s paperworks on the table to make space for several bento boxes he has brought.

“Your dedication to have a meal with me amazes me, Seongwu,” chuckles Minhyun as he tries to save his important paperworks while Seongwu is creating havoc on his table.

“You see.. This is the thing I do to make sure my best friend has a live outside work,” Seongwu hands him a set of chopstick.

“I have,” mutters him quietly.

Seongwu scoffs, “I mean outside of going to gym and strolling alone around park. You need something that involves more people,”

An egg is handed out to him—fried egg which yolk has been removed. Minhyun can’t eat yolk, “How do you know I don’t eat yolk?”

Seongwu shushes him with his hand, now busying himself to open a pack of onigiri that comes with one of the bento and shoves the rice ball into his mouth, “Chop chop! The faster you eat the sooner you get home,”

Throughout their dinner Seongwu talks a lot. He talks about his day; where did he go to shoot, the people whom he meet, or even trivial stuffs like how his neighbor’s cat didn’t greet him today.

Minhyun is not a person who can open up easily to people, but being with Seongwu it is easy. Soon enough, Minhyun also pours out about his daily life; such thing like how he is feeling so petty because Jihoon left his stuffs messily in his apartment, or Daniel, his childhood friend, has annoyed him with his too many question about Sungwoon-hyung.

“Daniel? The Kang Daniel from K Group?” asks Seongwu; rice splattered from his fully loaded mouth.

Frowning, Minhyun takes some tissue and wipes the other’s mouth by reflex, “Yes yes! He was our junior as well. He has the biggest crush on my hyung since forever. I was so busy this morning and he really annoys me with his question so I told him to confess already. Even though I think Sungwoon hyung already knows his feeling after all,” blabbers Minhyun until he realizes how quiet Seongwu has been, “Seongwu? You okay?”

The other man who seems to be in a daze quickly shakes his head, “I’m okay. I’m okay. Continue.. So will Daniel confess? He was in the same dance club with me,”

Having his attention back to previous topic, Minhyun starts firing his story again, “That is the thing. He keeps saying he will, but he won’t anyway. Sungwoon hyung also keeps playing with these boys whom I don’t think he ever really likes. I don’t understand them both,”

“Do you think Sungwoon hyung likes Daniel?”

“Honestly I don’t know. Sometimes I think he does, sometimes he can be so.. cold?”

It is easy to talk with Seongwu. With foods between them, Minhyun finds it interesting to be able to converse with someone his age. While he is close with his brothers, there is something different about hearing opinion from same aged people. At this point, Minhyun has to admit that being friend with Seongwu is nice;make it extra, extra nice.

—

Learning that rejecting Seongwu’s request is a futile act, soon Minhyun finds himself getting dragged here and there. Luckily, they both share lots of similar interests. From movie marathon to midnight food rendezvous, Seongwu pulls Minhyun out of his comfort zone—trying this and that, going here and there.‘Learn to enjoy life, Minhyunnie,’ he said. Surprisingly Minhyun does enjoy it.

“Seongwu! Seongwu! Are you sure it’s the right place?” whispers Minhyun half hysterically.

They are currently searching for what Seongwu dubbed as the best jokbal restaurant in Seoul. Instead of finding the gem, Minhyun finds himself lost in the shadiest part of Seoul. They roam through narrow alleys that are lighted with dimming neon lights—just like those in old Chinese movie. Smells of sweat and cigarettes are apparent on the damp air, blending with familiar earthy smells as the after effect of pouring rain.

“Don’t worry Minhyunnie,” says Seongwu cheerily as if he belongs in this place.

The taller of the two snorts in his haste to match the other’s step, “You said the same thing when you get us lost in Garosugil last week,”

“But you said it was the best galbi chim you’ve had in your life, right?” teases the black-haired as he nudges the other man playfully.

Minhyun pouts in defeat because no matter how much he wants to sulk for walking around Garosugil in 1 hour, it was indeed the best galbi chim he had. He has to admit that Seongwu has a good taste in food.

Looking at Minhyun’s reaction, Seongwu lets out a big laugh. Casually he throws over an arm on his shoulder and pulls him closer until their shoulder crashes together, “I promise you this will be even better than that,”

They have to walk couple more minutes from there. Couple more turns into narrower alleys and darker streets with only Seongwu’s voice to fill the void of the empty place. Strangely, Minhyun feels safe. As if he knows for sure that Seongwu will lead him to the right way. It is crazy how easy he comes to trust Seongwu.

When they arrive at the place, Seongwu is proven right once again. Minhyun watches helplessly as he gloats happily when they put on the third order plus some take away for Minhyun to bring home for his brothers. Both of his dimples are shown vividly as the younger asks for the umpteenth time whether jokbal has taken over his preference now. Minhyun doesn’t want to let him win that easily, no. However it is hard to deny the truth when Seongwu transmits such a happy virus.

Later Minhyun thinks that probably it is not jokbal that taken over his preference, but it is Seongwu’s laugh that does. He decides to not venture further on the dangerous, dangerous thought.

—

The light on his phone dims several times. Minhyun’s fingers are itching to take a quick look at it, but Sungwoon is talking and it is going to be rude to do it. Quickly he puts his hands on his lap securely, resisting the urge to reach the thing.

Sungwoon huffs, “Go look at your damn phone, Minhyunnie,”

Though his ears are glowing, Minhyun doesn’t even try to reject the offer, “Give me 5 minutes, hyung,” announces him as he quickly opens up his phone and giggles at the awaited messages.

“Seongwu?” asks his hyung curiously as he keeps his attention to the data that he has been working (that Minhyun supposes to be working on too if a certain black-haired Ong doesn’t start texting him).

His brother answers the question with a giggle. Sungwoon shakes his head. This has been going on for awhile and despite Jihoon’s wail of not getting enough attention from his favorite hyung, the change is quite nice to see.

“What is so funny this time?” asks Sungwoon again.

Minhyun ears perks up instantly, just like those of happy cats’, “He said some kids whom he photographed ask for a soccer match and he slipped on the ball when trying to kick it. Ah Ongcheongie,” explains him all smile.

Sungwoon rolls his eyes. It is always like that. Minhyun finds everything about Ong Seongwu funny. Well.. it is funny, but it certainly is not that funny. His brother told him that their gag codes match well.

In a way, Sungwoon supposes it is a good thing. After the engagement incident, he knows that Minhyun is putting all the blame on himself. Thus, the younger changed to a person who focuses solely on work. It is nice to see the playful Minhyun comes back.

“Now that you are done, can you focus on me?” asks the older as Minhyun places his phone down on the table.

His brother offers a sheepish smile, the kind when he knows he has made trouble and asked Sungwoon to be cooperative.

The older lets out a big sigh. He wonders whether his brother realizes how deep he has fallen into Ong’s charms.

—

End of year is the busiest time for retail business. Unluckily most of Hwang’s businesses that Minhyun handle fall into that category, making it almost impossible to celebrate such thing like Christmas. Almost.

After a week of not meeting each other, Minhyun is finally able to sneak out a time on Christmas Eve to hang out with Seongwu.

“You look tired Minhyun, are you sure you want to hang out?” asks Seongwu worriedly as Minhyun slides himself on the now familiar classic Mercedes seat.

“Is this your way to tell me I’m getting ugly and you don’t want to be seen with me?” giggles Minhyun dismissing Seongwu’s worry with a wave of hand. He quickly roams through Seongwu CD’s collection (yes Seongwu baby apparently doesn’t know USB plug yet) to find his favorite CD and excitedly put it on blast.

When he realizes the car hasn’t moved, Minhyun looks at Seongwu who is still frowning at him. Without thinking much, he cups Seongwu’s face and smoothes the creases on his forehead, “This is nothing really. I am okay. Unless this is all because of my ugly state,”

Seongwu huffs in between his hands, “You know fully well that you can’t look ugly,”

The older lets out a happy laugh, agreeing with the statement. Seongwu ruffles his head in return.

“So come on! Hurry and move the junk. I always want to listen to these songs while looking at the christmas lights,” Minhyun taps the dashboard repeatedly to emphasize his words.

“Hey, don’t treat her like that,” laughs Seongwu as he squats Minhyun’s hand away from the dashboard, “What a baby,” mutters Seongwu, rolling his eyes.

He starts the engine with Minhyun’s laugh filling the car once again.

They drive with Minhyun’s songs playing softly—melodious ballad that matches well with the chilly weather. Outside, christmas lights are twinkling as the car makes way pass them. Minhyun looks at them in awe, getting lost in thought. Beside him, Seongwu too stays quiet, only humming to the tune once or twice.

It is the kind of comfortable that Minhyun never knows existed and another thing to add on Seongwu’s good list. He just knows when to talk and when to stay quiet. The man can easily make everyone comfortable with his presence alone. Minhyun and his awkward self envy him for that.

“We’re here,” announces Seongwu suddenly. The younger has bragged, again, of this wonderful restaurant that would be perfect for Christmas. ‘The real Christmas should have Turkey’ he said a couple of days earlier when Minhyun told him he had time on Christmas Eve.

Looking around, Minhyun realizes that they are actually in a parking lot of a.. supermarket?

“So your real Christmas dinner is at a supermarket?” It is past dinner time, so there aren’t many people left there. Probably only one or two who are forgetting some ingredients for their dinner.

“Sometimes you just need to improvise. Come on!”

Minhyun doesn’t remember the last time he did his own groceries. Ever since he was a kid, he hardly goes into a supermarket. His kitchen is close enough to be called one anyway. He doesn’t know that going to one can be really fun.

“I’ll take dip on the cart,” announces Seongwu as he jumps inside the cart that is obviously too small for him. By reflexes Minhyun steadies the cart.

“What are you? A child?!” grumbles Minhyun but pushes the cart anyway, going to the direction Seongwu tells him too.

“No! No! Minhyunnie. Oh my God! You’re hopeless,” whines Seongwu from his cart as Minhyun is left to stare at both red tomatoes on his hands.

“They looks good to me,” Minhyun observes the tomatoes carefully.

“That is exactly why you are a newbie. Those that looks too red are often rot a bit on the inside. Go get some with a nice shade of red!” order Seongwu again.

Though grumbling, the taller of two obediently goes back to the pile, busy searching for the exact shade that his friend need. When he looks back, Seongwu is already outside the cart with some meats on hand, “With your pace, we won’t be eating until tomorrow,” tells him cheerfully.

They roam through aisle by aisle, arguing every time one of them picks up something. It is about milk at one time whether they should do 2% or full, then it is about the chips. For someone with lots of taste similarity, apparently they have lots of difference in their daily consumables. It should be frustrating, but Minhyun finds himself enjoying their silly arguments instead.

This is what he likes about hanging with Seongwu. It is as if all his tiredness are getting lifted up. The black-haired knows how to bring his mood up.

“So, you are going to cook for me?” Minhyun unloads their too many groceries onto Seongwu’s countertop.

Right after their groceries trip, Seongwu brings them back to the apartment. Telling him that he will serve an unforgettable meal for Minhyun.

“Yep!” the youngers answers happily as he suddenly pops up from one of the room in his apartment.

The apartment is messy but not the kind that Minhyun cannot withstand. It is the first time Minhyun has been here and he doesn’t have time to observe it before due to their excessive groceries bag.

Absentmindedly, he circles the living room in front of the kitchen. There are lots of photographs on one wall—must be Seongwu’s. Most of them are sceneries, but there are also some that capture some laughing people. Minhyun recognizes those people as Seongwu’s family; his parents and sister. The happiness on the photographs are captured so well that Minhyun thinks it must be Seongwu’s love that spills all over the piece of art.

“You seems so close with your family,” comments him softly.

“Of course!” Though not looking directly at him, Minhyun knows Seongwu is beaming, “Aren’t you too?”

Minhyun thinks of Halabeoji, Sungwoon-hyung, and Jihoon and can’t help of the smile blooming on his lips, “Yeah,” he says proudly, “You really have to meet them, Seongwu-ah,”

When he looks at the man, Minhyun finds Seongwu stares back at him, mirroring back his smile, “I will,” he says softly.

At the moment, Minhyun can feel his heartbeat is picking up and taking his breath away. Seongwu has said the word as if he wants to do so much more than meeting his family; like he wants to actually know them, be part of them. Betraying himself, his mind seems to like the thought of having Seongwu as a part of his family so much when he shouldn’t. He definitely shouldn’t.

Like having a bucket of ice cold water pours down on him, Minhyun quickly breaks their eye contact, choosing to look interested in Seongwu gramophones in order to calm his beating heart.

“You should change into something comfier,” Seongwu’s voice interrupts his thought.

It seems like a good distraction for once and Minhyun quickly hangs himself on it. Agreeing to the younger as he leads him into his bedroom and gives him a white t-shirt and sweatpants.

He belatedly realizes how wrong of a choice that is when he can practically smell Seongwu from the clothes he is wearing. It feels like the younger is wrapping him in his arms and the comfort out of it scares him so that he almost runs out of Seongwu’s apartment right then. However his steps are soon halted when burning smells greets him as soon as he opens the bedroom door.

Treacherous heart lays forgotten when Minhyun finds Seongwu crouching in front of the opened oven that emits dark clouds.

How can he not laugh at the scene?

So laugh he does, clutching his stomach and ignoring the offended look Seongwu throws at his direction. In pity he helps the younger to move the burnt pan onto the countertop.

“At least I tried,” mutters Seongwu still mopping at the black lump of meat in front of him.

“Be honest Seongwu-ah, have you ever cook?” asks him while he reaches for a knife hung not too far from their position.

The younger blushes a bit—a scene Minhyun hardly stumbles into, “I make the best ramyeon if you need to know,” brags him lowly.

Minhyun laughs heartily. He isn’t one gifted in cooking as well, but at least he knows his limitation. “And you acted almighty in the supermarket,” he shakes his head happily, “Why did you cancel the real Christmas dinner anyway?”

Cutting the steak into half Minhyun finds the inside is still edible, just as he expects it. Carefully he cleans the blackened part on the outside and gives the meat a try.

It is bland, “Hmm.. this isn’t bad,” lies him to the man beside him. He is about to put on another bite, but Seongwu quickly swat his hand away.

“What are you doing. Don’t eat that,” scolds him as he moves the pan farther from Minhyun, “I’ll make some ramyeon. You just wait there,” sighs Seongwu while roaming through his cabinet.

“For God’s sake don’t eat that!” Seongwu squeals when he notices Minhyun is still trying to eat the meat. He takes the pan away from the older’s hands and forces him to sit on the other side of the countertop.

“I like ramyeon,” smiles Minhyun from his seat.

“Stop lying. I know you hate unhealthy food,” mutters Seongwu bitterly, back facing him to work on their pot of ramyeon.

“You still haven’t answer me though. Why did you cancel our real Christmas dinner?”

Seongwu doesn’t answer, obviously pretending to be busy with the ramyeon. His persistence to avoid the question only makes Minhyun wants to know more about it, “Seongwuu~ Ong-ah! Ong-gu! Whyyy~” he sings annoyingly.

“Becauseyoumustbetootiredtositstillforaformaldinner,” mumbles the black-haired in a rapid motion.

Though spoken in rapid motion, Minhyun can catch each syllables clearly. He can feel his ears and cheeks start to burn. Without looking he already knows how red they must have been.

“Aah Ongcheongie really,” whines him while hiding his heated face on his arms.

The said man puts the warm pot of noodles not too gently in front of him, “If you know, then shut up and eat,” in contrast of his harsh words, Seongwu’s features have softened—warm gaze and blossomed cheeks, now focuses on the whiny boy laying on his table.

Ignoring the embarrassing situation, the black-haired forces Minhyun to pick up his chopstick, “Now, eat! Before I kick you out of my house,”

The older shakes his head (cutely—notes Seongwu) and obediently starts to dig into the noodles. They eat in silence but their matching red cheeks can’t hide the fact that both keep checking each other when they are stuffing themselves.

—

Minhyun wakes up seeing blue; blue like the color of the sky. It is nice and warm. Also, his pillows seem to have increase in quantity. Still it isn’t unwelcome. In fact he feels good lying in between soft materials. He is about to catch some more sleep when he realizes that blue is not the color of his room.

Quickly he sits up to find himself in an unfamiliar room. He is waiting for some kind of strange feelings to come over, but he finds none. Instead he actually feels comfortable. As if he has been living here all along.

Trying to trace his memories back, he remembered asking Seongwu to put on a Transformer movie the night before. Though grumbling, the younger put it on anyway. However, Minhyun only remembered one scene after the opening credit before sleep washed over. He didn’t know how long has passed, but it seemed like Seongwu had wake him up to tell him to sleep in his bed which he complied obediently. He must had been more tired than he thought.

Suddenly the door creaks open revealing Seongwu in his stripes pyjamas, “Wake up, sleepyhead,”

Soon enough Minhyun gets his lap full of breakfast—toast, jams, grapefruit juice, and cereal, “I don’t know what you like so I just assemble all these here,” announces Seongwu proudly.

They have their breakfast while chattering away about everything—like how the weather is going to be today or whether cat is the superior pet amongst all or what was their dream and where do they want to go next.

When they have stuffed themselves enough, Seongwu puts away the tray of foods and takes a spot beside Minhyun. With back on the headboard, they continue their conversation, adding some teasing here and there. Sometimes Seongwu will tickle his side, other time Minhyun will pinch his cheek.

It is always been Minhyun’s idea of a perfect morning; staying in the bed, talking about nothing but everything at the same time. He wished it so badly when he was in a relationship, but he only gets one after he doesn’t have any. Or does he? Is this all a relationship?

The realization makes Minhyun straighten up his back—the act that catches Seongwu attention by surprise.

“I-I-I have to go,” stammers Minhyun as he tries to detangle himself from the mass of blanket he is in.

Seongwu looks at him quizzically, “You said you have nothing planned for today,”

Finding his clothes, Minhyun rakes his brain for an excuse, “I promise Jihoon I’ll take him to campus! He’s staying over with us for holiday,” exclaims him triumphantly.

The other man has his perfect brows furrowed, “Does he has to go to campus on Christmas day?”

Minhyun curses on his stupidity, “I think he has a project or something. I promise to make time for him. I have been so busy he has been complaining a lot. I’m afraid I will disappoint him if it continues like this..,”

“Minhyun.. Minhyun.. relax.. okay, I understand. Go and fetch your brother,” assures Seongwu.

He is never good with lying. Sungwoon once told him that he has a tendency to blabber incoherently when he is trying to lie. His brother would have caught him on the first sign. Minhyun can only hope Seongwu doesn’t realize how he has sputtered nonsense all along.

“Thank you Seongwu. Sorry to bother you,” says the taller as he tries to flee from the scene as fast as possible before he ruins things further; better yet before his mind starts to feed him with more ridiculous thought of Seongwu and him together. That is absolutely ridiculous. Seongwu and him.

Minhyun ignores the now familiar beating of his heart.

—

It is a family tradition to gather at Hwang’s mansion on New Year Eve. They don’t throw big party like some other families do, but it is also a mandate to not go into one. New Year Eve is their family time after all.

The three brothers lounge on their study; huddle over a heated table with blankets and cushions all around. Since Jihoon had moved out to his college dorm it is hard to find peaceful time like this. Even though they meet periodically, often time it is between their busy schedule so the meeting would be in a rush.

“I can finally see your face again hyung,” exclaims Jihoon happily as he drapes himself across Minhyun’s torso.

The older wails at the sudden brute of force—Jihoon often forget how strong he is despite his pretty face, but laughs anyway at the intrusion. He pats Jihoon head the way he knows the younger likes it.

It used to be them both against the world. When he was younger and his parents were always away on something, he was very lonely. That was until they have Jihoon, Minhyun can still remember his 4 years old excitement looking at his mother’s growing belly. When his baby brother finally came out, Minhyun swore to give the world to the little thing. (Even though he turns out to be a handful growing up)

Sungwoon came much later—after the shocking departure of his parents. Abandoned is a harsh word to use, but Sungwoon is pretty much that. His aunt left him alone in his house for days. Minhyun couldn’t imagine how scary it must had been for the 12 years old. Only after a social worker rescued him, they managed to trace their grandfather.

He had been a child out of wedlock. His mother was their father’s 6 years girlfriend whom halabeoji didn’t approve of. It seems like his father didn’t know Sungwoon existence as well for he should have broken up with his girlfriend when he married his mother, but who knows. Sungwoon’s mother passed away when he was 7 and their father was already gone as well.

Nevertheless Minhyun is grateful because Sungwoon is really the best hyung he can ask for. While Minhyun and Jihoon is close, but they are so different. Sungwoon is like the middle ground that binds them. He is the missing piece of their puzzle; the one that complete the Hwang Brother.

“You told me Minhyun nags too much the other day,” rattles Sungwoon quickly.

Jihoon throws a cushion to his hyung, “I didn’t say that, hyung!”

Minhyun knows fully well that it is a blatant lie, between his two brother, Jihoon most often becomes the target of his nags because he is messier.

“You totally di-hmppfth,” their tiny hyung immediately gets squished by Jihoon.

The familiar scene brings out Minhyun’s laughter. He feels guilty for not making enough time with them especially in the past week where he is trying to drown himself with work to avoid thinking about a certain Ong.

“Tell me about your college then. How was it living as Park Jihoon,”

When he goes into college, Jihoon begs (it was actually whining until it annoys the hell out of halabeoji) to not go into the elite school Minhyun and Sungwoon used to go and live as a ‘normal’ person named Park Jihoon.

“It’s fun and healthy. People don’t have any expectations of me. I can pretty much do anything I want!” laughs him cheerfully.

“Still you have to be careful. Don’t let your guard down too much. Well at least try to not hurt people feelings,”

Minhyun is one of the people that strongly disagree with this idea. Lying to people is one thing, but if this ever comes out, Jihoon will get never ending backlash. Even though his brother has a Phd in acting cute, but he can also be very assertive at times. Within their society, he usually manages to keep his emotion in check. However, Minhyun is afraid that his imaginary freedom will make the young man let loose too much.

“Don’t worry hyung! I am not an amateur you know,” shakes Jihoon off, “Anyway have I told you about my roommate Woojin? He is so dumb, hyung. Yesterday he ate ice cubes because he thought it was chocolate,” the youngest laughs again without waiting for his hyungs to catch the story.

Sungwoon shakes his head disbelievingly, “I feel like having a dejavu of sort. You both doesn’t have sense of humour, does you?”

“Hey! I have a good one! It is Minhyun hyung who doesn’t have any,” point Jihoon at the tallest.

“Don’t bring me into your arguments, I am completely neutral here,” Minhyun reasons lazily, still sprawled on the carpet.

Their oldest hyung scoffs, “As if.. You also laugh your ass off for Ong’s mediocre joke,”

Hearing the name he wants to avoid most, Minhyun automatically sits himself up, a scowl decorating his face, “I am not! He is funny you have to give him that,” exclaims him trying to defend himself.

“You are pretty much Daniel when Ong is talking, giggling at everything,”

“No I am not! He IS funny,”

“Well, sorry to say I don’t think so,”

“It’s because you don’t have any sense of humour, hyung—“

“WAIT!” Jihoon sudden yell cause them both to jolt in their seat, “Which Ong are we talking about?”

Before Minhyun can stop him, Sungwoon rattles him at once, “Ong Seongwu, the one halabeoji matchmake with him. They go out every night, it is annoying,”

“You also go out with Daniel every night! Do I complain about it?” whines Minhyun childishly.

“But there is nothing between us. We are best friend!” answers Sungwoon triumphantly.

“Seongwu is my best friend too!”

Jihoon stops him again from saying further, “HYUNG! You let halabeoji sell you?” wails him in disbelief.

“He is not selling anyone, Jihoon,” sighs Minhyun.

“Yeah, but he is sending you to the Ong,” Jihoon changes his tone to mimic a reporter on news, “family of the biggest construction empire in South Korea,”

“Well.. we are friend which doesn’t have anything to do with his family,” argues the taller.

“You weren’t friend before. I can list all your friends with one hand,” Jihoon rolls his eyes.

“Still, it doesn’t change the fact that he is now and I am comfortable enough with him,” finishes Minhyun.

“Comfortable enough to marry him?”

Jihoon asks it sarcastically, but Minhyun can’t stop the heat creeping to his face. Beside him he can hear Sungwoon faintly whispers ‘Oh My God’ and Jihoon turns his expression to one when he is super annoyed. His brothers can read him too easily.

“I didn’t say that!” whispers him weakly.

Sungwoon gasps, “You’d better stop talking, Hwang Minhyun. You’ve revealed too much,”

The tallest sighs heavily. His brothers’ reaction pretty much confirm the things he has been avoiding since that Christmas morning. He doesn’t want to put a label on this feeling he has toward Seongwu—denial it is. However, he really doesn’t think he has the capability to be in love again; to give your heart for someone to hold, to crush whenever they want to.

“You know I can’t,” whispers him quietly, sinking back to the carpet.

Sensing his decreasing mood, both of his brothers choose to lie down as well.

“Why can’t you?” asks Sungwoon softly after awhile.

Minhyun doesn’t answer. A drop of tear escape his eyes as the memory of past years come back. He had been dating the same guy since freshman—5 years and all the love he had been receiving turned out to be a lie. 5 years are a long time, so what is this 7 months with Seongwu to compare to it; to guarantee that his feelings will be reciprocated back equally.

Beside him he hears Jihoon curses in a hush.

Minhyun closes his eyes, drowning himself in the warmth that is his brother. Minhyun has them. They are enough for him to face his life. He doesn’t need to have any romantic drama—a special someone. This is enough..

But why does his heart feels so empty?

—

Minhyun wakes up to ray of sunshine hitting his eyes. It must have been so late already. Yesterday, Minhyun had cried some more after the countdown died down. His brother told him it is because he never have proper closure with his ex-fiancee and suggests him to go meet him once.

He lies back to his bed and thinks of the option. It is true that he never confront the guy on the issue; refusing to talk to him after he sent him his final text. Would it hurt less if he knows why? Funnily, he doesn’t feel the hurt that usually accompanies the thought of him.

Sighing, he drags himself out of the bed. Halabeoji usually waits for everyone to have breakfast. He wonders why no one comes to fetch him yet. ‘Probably Sungwoon-hyung told them not to,’ thinks him.

Nearing the dining hall, Minhyun can hear halabeoji’s laughter from the corridor. Automatically a smile forms on his lips. No matter how tough the day has been it is always good to know that your family is happy. It is contagious.

Minhyun opens the heavy door cheerfully, “Morning!”

The sight that greets him almost cause him a heart attack. He rubs his eyes twice to double check, but the image of Seongwu is still there; waving at him cheerfully from his seat on the left side of his halabeoji. Only after he hears Seongwu unmistaken giggles, Minhyun starts to drag his feet nearer confusedly.

“Seongwu?”

“You sure looks endearing in the morning, Hwang Minhyun,” answer the man smiling bright rivaling the sun.

Behind Seongwu, Minhyun sees his halabeoji frantically points to his hair. It takes him a couple seconds to fully digest what halabeoji means. When he does, he dashes to the nearest mirror in the room frantically.

There he finds himself looking back with two puffy eyes, tragic bloated face, and hair pointing everywhere. He wants to scream at his reflection, but he knows that he is not the only one in the room. Scowling, he quickly tries to minimize the damage as he tries to pull his hair here and there to look somewhat presentable.

“You can never not looking handsome, Minhyun,” he hears Seongwu teases from his back.

“Huh! I know right! Minhyun has my genes after all,”

Minhyun wants to tell halabeoji that Seongwu is definitely not complimenting him right now, but he is kind of busy and Seongwu beats him to that, “Of course. I can see your eyes in Minhyunnie’s Mr. Hwang,”

He resists the urge to roll his eyes at the statement. Seongwu is sure good with words. It is confirmed when halabeoji’s laugh fills out the room once again—proud and happy.

“I like your friend Minhyun-ah. He is a smart one,” comments him in between laughter.

Deeming himself presentable enough (giving up completely on the state of his eyes and face), Minhyun takes a seat beside Seongwu; jabbing his side discreetly while doing so.

“You haven’t seen the way he burned a steak halabeoji,” rattles him easily to Seongwu horror.

The younger kicks his legs slightly before trying to recover his lost dignity, “I don’t cook often, but at least I am trying for someone who clearly doesn’t appreciate the effort,” he huffs.

Momentarily Minhyun forgets that they are not alone and coos at Seongwu adorably, “You know I appreciate it,”

A loud gag echoes in the room. They all automatically turns their head toward the dining room entrance to find Jihoon looks at them in disgust.

“Who are you and what did you do to my brother?” He spells each syllable threateningly.

One look at the newcomer is enough to make Seongwu sending SOS signal to Minhyun.

‘Jihoon’ mouths Minhyun when Seongwu asks him who the short guy is.

“You brat! Is that how you greet our guest?! Introduce yourself to Seongwu here properly,” halabeoji whacks Jihoon in the head once the boy is nearer.

The youngest looks at Seongwu skeptically; his doe eyes narrowing into two thin lines, “So, you are Ong Seongwu,” nods him slowly as if calculating his action.

Halabeoji whacks him again which makes Seongwu flinches at his seat. The action sends Minhyun giggling beside him.

“He is older than you! Hwang Jihoon where is your manner?”

Pouting, Jihoon finally offers his hand, “Hwang Jihoon, not please to know you,”

Seongwu accepts it amusedly, “Does it please you to know that you’re the first person who is not please to know me?”

Beside him Minhyun lets out a choke laugh that earns him a death glare from his brother and a warm smile from Seongwu. He quickly coughs to change to his innocent persona. His brother is still scowling; obviously displeased to have him siding with this new stranger.

The breakfast continues with halabeoji conversing/interrogating Seongwu about his current job. The black haired always shines the brightest when he explains his job—his lifelong dream. It is as if it ignites the fire within him; a passion that Minhyun always finds admirable. Even Jihoon couldn’t hide his awe at his newest sworn enemy.

Without realizing it, Minhyun has his gaze fixed on the younger; following his every words and gestures with a burning proud.

Later when Halabeoji’s attention has turned to Jihoon, Minhyun feels a hand envelopes his own under the table. He looks at the owner questioningly.

“Accompany me somewhere after this yeah?” asks him softly.

Who is Minhyun to reject such request.

—

The somewhere turns out to be a beach near Hwang’s mansion. Noon already passes when they finally manage to escape from the mansion. Now the sky is already filled with orange and purple hues, lulling people into the night.

As it is winter, the beach is pretty deserted save from some children running around in the water. Seongwu comes prepared. Two long padding jacket is reserved on the back seat. He urges Minhyun to layer his hoodie with one. Even goes as far as pulling the string of his hood so it won’t fall down. Minhyun returns the gesture, more to annoy the other. He pulls Seongwu’s hood string tight enough, so only his nose is visible.

They both break into laughters.

“It is not fair! How can your face be that small? It is almost disappeared inside the hood,” sulks Minhyun.

“It is your head that is too big, Minhyunie,” laughs Seongwu.

It probably means nothing, but despite their height difference Seongwu sweeps Minhyun’s head on his arm lock and gives a peck on the crown of his head. It is all goes by so fast that Minhyun is stunned at his spot. When he regains his composure back, Seongwu is already far ahead;  
shutter clicks accompanying his every move.

After playing for a couple minutes, Seongwu is gone into his photographer mood. It’s golden hour explains him—the 30 minutes before sunset which is deemed as the perfect lighting. Minhyun urges him to go and sit down on one of the rocks—eyes following the black haired who moves fluidly as if he were the model.

Minhyun doesn’t know how long has passed until a ball bounces on his feet. A boy looks at him from the distance as if afraid to ask for his ball back. Honestly, Minhyun is not the type that can be super patient toward a child. It is more Seongwu. However, Seongwu has taken his sweet, sweet time in capturing these beauty and Minhyun might be a little bored.

“Is this yours?” asks him toward the boy.

The said boy nods eagerly; his reply stucks in his throat. He seems shy.

“You want to take it back? Hyung can play with you if you want,”

Minhyun swears that he saw the boy’s ears perk up at the suggestion, but the little kid remains anxious. It is understandable, he is a stranger after all. So, he throws some standard jokes to lure in the boy who finally laughs at his gesture.

Soon enough Minhyun gets dragged toward two other boys and happily kicks ball; feet touching the waters. Laughters keep spilling out his mouth as he continues chasing, tickling, and tackling the boys.

He has one of the boy in his hand when he hears, “Minhyunnie!”, by reflex he turns to the sound, spinning the boy in his hold in giggles.

The shutter clicks and he finds Seongwu is looking at him; smiling.

Minhyun feels his heart picking up its pace. He understands now why photographers are hunting for this golden hour. Seongwu stands there; bathe in golden lights and big smile with a camera on his hand. Minhyun can’t think of a picture more beautiful than this—taking his breath away.

There, Minhyun comes to a realization. No matter how much he tries, there’s no point in denying anymore.

Hwang Minhyun has utterly, completely fallen for Ong Seongwu.

Trapped in reverie, Minhyun doesn’t realize one of the kids runs toward him. The sudden weight makes him losing his balance and landing straight to the mass of water.

As if successfully defeating boss in a game, the kids runs around him happily; splashing water around. Minhyun laughs at the antic, making a gesture to catch those kids in his sitting position. Shutter clicks rapidly in the background.

They play some more until the kid’s parents come after them. The sun has long set when they finally alone.

“You’re cold,” announces Seongwu as he feels the boy beside him shivers lightly.

It is true that he is already shivering, but Minhyun doesn’t want this moment to end. There is something special about them alone in a dark beach with the sound of wave accompanying in the background and stars covering from above.

“No, M’not,” his voice croaks a bit.

Seongwu shakes his head, “Let’s warm yourself in the car. I have a big blanket to cover you. Your clothes are still wet, Minhyunie,”

The younger drags him to the direction of the parked car. At least Seongwu doesn’t mention anything about going back. Minhyun follows him reluctantly.

Soon enough Minhyun finds himself wrapped in a blanket only in his underwear. He sits nervously beside Seongwu who is busy blasting the heater of his old Mercedes and choosing the right song.

He settles down behind the wheel after he is done. Both of them are quiet; drowning in their own thought.

“Do you feel awkward?” asks Seongwu finally.

Minhyun shakes his head.

“You’re quiet,” comments him.

“Just thinking,”

Beside him Seongwu reclines his seat and positions himself so that he lies on his side; staring at Minhyun.

Minhyun does the same; meeting his eyes level.

“About what?” asks Seongwu again once their eyes meet.

“I don’t know. Work, life, you…,”

Seongwu smiles, “Do I make it to the good list?”

“Do you?” Minhyun asks back smiling.

They are quiet again, staring at each other with smile. Fromm is playing in the background.

“I have the biggest crush on you in high school,” announces Seongwu suddenly. He sounds confident but a faint blush blows his cover.

Minhyun is genuinely surprised, “You have the biggest crush on me, so you.. bully me?”

Seongwu scowls, “I don’t mean for it to come out that way. I was stupid. I didn’t know how to act around you,”

“So you bully me?” repeats Minhyun, knowing that it will annoy Seongwu.

And it does, “I told you I was stupid. I thought it will make you notice me,”

It’s Minhyun turn to scoff, “Everyone notices you Ong Seongwu. You are the Ong Seongwu,”

“But you don’t,” murmurs Seongwu. Minhyun raises his eyebrows, “you don’t notice me the way I want you too,” continues him in whisper.

It might be a trick of eye, but Seongwu looks broken. Minhyun decides he doesn’t like the look on Seongwu, “I do now,” whispers him back.

Seongwu smiles and Minhyun might think that it is brighter than the star above them, but he knows he is bias.

“You do?” asks Seongwu.

“I do,” answers him.

That is how they lose the space between them. Lips are crashing together despite the lack of room for movement. It is sweet at first, couple of small pecks that turns into something more, something raw.

Their kiss turns into desire, hunger. The pent up of emotions that are finally set free. Minhyun is sure that his lips must’ve bleed a little, but he doesn’t want to stop. Slowly, he pushes Seongwu back into his seat until he is the one seating on top of him; not leaving his lips even once.

Seongwu breaks their contact. Before Minhyun can complain on the loss, he feels his neck is being ravished instead. Automatically, he cranes his neck to expose more of him. For Seongwu. Only for Seongwu.

As if hearing the thought, Seongwu’s touch becomes much more bolder that Minhyun has to cling to his shoulder for support.

“Min.. Minhyun, listen..,” Seongwu tries to say while catching his breath.

Minhyun doesn’t want to listen; peppering Seongwu’s ear with little nibs and pecks that earns him a low growl that sends all Minhyun’s blood south.

With great effort, Seongwu keeps Minhyun at an arm length; head already fussy with cloud, “If we continue this, I won’t stop Minhyun,” warns him still gasping for air.

“I don’t want you to stop,” whispers Minhyun back in his ear; licking it slowly afterward.

It is the last toll for Seongwu. He drags them both (God knows how) to the back seat and continue their ministration until they can only see stars.

“I love you, Hwang Minhyun,” might be Seongwu’s words before Minhyun loses himself to sleep, but he thinks it’s just one of his delusional thinking, the aftermath of him being so high.

—

After that night on the beach, Minhyun and Seongwu have become inseparable. In the next couple of weeks, Seongwu make a home in Minhyun’s apartment much to Sungwoon’s horror and wail.

“He has a fucking big apartment of his own, why don’t you both go there?” whines him at the couple who are eating together in front of him; sharing plates.

“We don’t want you to feel lonely, hyung,” answers Minhyun cheekily.

Part of it is a truth though. While convenience is also one of the reason (Minhyun’s apartment is much nearer from his office so whenever Seongwu is picking him up after office and things go south in the car, it is faster to go to his apartment), Minhyun is also reluctant to leave his brother alone too often. This way at least they can still have dinner together and chat before going to sleep.

Despite his very extrovert demeanors, Minhyun knows Sungwoon is scared to be alone in the house. Probably it is related to his past traumas. He knows that in the couple of time he stays over at Seongwu’s, his brother either asks Daniel to stay over or opts to fool around outside as well. Minhyun doesn’t like the second choice at all. He thinks his brother deserve so much more than just a warm hold for one night.

Sungwoon scoffs at his answer, “So you’d think I’d rather third-wheeling? Seeing you guys all lovey dovey makes me sick,”

Even though Sungwoon is complaining, but Minhyun knows they don’t really disturb the hyung. In fact, he is pretty comfortable with Seongwu judging how both of them can talk for hours even without Minhyun around. Plus, now that they’re both often stay at home, his hyung doesn’t fool around as much as well—opting to watch movie or have a mindless chat instead.

“Eeyy.. Sungwoon hyung you can always call your pup if you don’t want to third wheel,” quips Seongwu with a smirk. He exchanges a look with Minhyun and bursts into laughter together. Their recent project includes making the older realizes his feeling toward the younger pup named Daniel. Minhyun can see it is progressing just fine.

The older rolls his eyes at the response, “I’d rather go to that inhumane place Jihoon call home and rot there playing video games until I die,”

They recently found out about Jihoon’s living condition through video call (and Jihoon accidently showed his overflowed laundry basket on screen leading Minhyun to force the younger to show them the whole place). To say that Minhyun almost gets a heart attack is a downplay. Though Sungwoon would say Jihoon is the miserable one there; having to sit through Minhyun’s rants for hours while the older monitored his cleaning progress through the screen.

Minhyun shudders at the memory of that place, “You must be crazy, hyung. What’s with Daniel anyway? Come to think about it, he hasn’t dropped by for some time now,”

The hyung plays with his food. It immediately sends Minhyun on alert. Knowing his brother behavior, Sungwoon quickly diverts his attention before he can start nagging.

“Forget about him. I heard Halabeoji wants to meet you both tomorrow,” smirks him, “I can already hear the wedding bell from here,”

The reminder is met with two contrasting reaction. While Seongwu is obviously gleaming in delight—showcasing his stupid sealy smile, Minhyun has his lips tight into a thin line. It goes by so fast though. This time it is Sungwoon who goes on alert.

“It might not be about that,” Minhyun answers carefully, knowing that Seongwu wants it to be ‘that’ so much, “Don’t get your hope too high,” he squeezes Seongwu’s hand lightly.

The latter smiles at him; understanding. Honestly it only makes everything harder for Minhyun. Their relationship now, it seems like Minhyun is the only one receiving something. Seongwu did all the sacrificing; like adjusting his schedule for him or moving into his house because Minhyun is reluctant to leave his brother.

Minhyun wonders when will the annoyance start and Seongwu stops giving in to his whims. It scares Minhyun because so much that he wants to give things up for Seongwu as well, there is a part of him that already broken. He can’t repeat the same mistake twice—throwing his family for a guy. He can’t be that trusting anymore. He told Seongwu about this once and his choice is to stay; to understand Minhyun.

‘For now,’ reminds that part of him that has been shattered.

That is why he is afraid to bring this relationship further. If he has to go to another breakup after they engage again, Minhyun thinks he won’t survive it this time.

“Min.. Minhyunie!” Sungwoon calls send him back to the current situation.

His older brother looks at Minhyun worrily, while Seongwu looks at him with a sad smile.

“Please accompany me to buy some beers. I think we’ve run out,” it is obviously Sungwoon’s excuse so that he can spend time with him.

Minhyun doesn’t want to. He isn’t ready to face his brother with his stupid insecurities. Before he can blurt out any excuses, Seongwu is quick to offer himself to do the errand. Suddenly there are only Minhyun and Sungwoon in the room.

“Spill,” commands Sungwoon with his authoritative older brother’s voice.

No one dare to go against Sungwoon when he is using that tone. So spill he does.

“He loves you so much Minhyun. I know that much. He has been pining over you since high school and you, my brother, are really too dense,”

Minhyun sighs dejectedly, “But how long? How long will he stay if he is the only one giving?”

“So starts giving. That is easy and you know the answer,” finished Sungwoon easily.

“I-I-I want to but I…,” Minhyun sighs again, “I am scared, hyung. I can’t let him have everything. Not again. I’ve learned my lesson” Minhyun buries his head in his hands frustratedly.

Sungwoon is quiet for awhile.

“Go and meet Jae Hyun once again. It is only you who can decide whether they both are the same kind of person or not. Whether Seongwu has the capability to do the same thing Jae Hyun did to you,” says Sungwoon finally.

—

Following Sungwoon advise, Minhyun finds himself sitting in front of Jaehyun, the man who once he gave his everything. It is surprising how it doesn’t hurt Minhyun as bad as he expected it to be.

Jaehyun is still the same as before. He always has this child-like aura that makes him easy to approach. He might not be as good looking as other (read: Seongwu), but Minhyun thought it was his aura that made him attractive—different.

Not now though, the charm that Jaehyun once had, doesn’t make him flutters anymore.

“I don’t expect you to call,” starts Jaehyun off bitterly while putting back the cappuccino he had sipped before, still cappuccino.

When Minhyun doesn’t answer—doesn’t know where to start, Jaehyun scoffs, “Heard you’re all giddy now with Ong. Doesn’t need me anymore, right? You finally get what halabeoji always expects for his perfect grandson,” utters him in mockery.

This has been the source of their fight since forever. Jaehyun wants to be acknowledged by halabeoji so bad that sometimes Minhyun wondered whether they were together for his family (which was true in the end).

His phone beeps showing message from Seongwu asking his whereabout. If he wasn’t too preoccupied, probably he will realize the lack of emoticons in the message. Quickly he texts his answer, ‘office’ and turns the phone down, “Ong doesn’t have anything to do with us, Jaehyun,” sighs Minhyun.

“Oh really? So you’re saying we didn’t broke up because your halabeoji doesn’t approve of us? That I am considered too low to be seen as a family?” snickers the man in front of him full of hatred.

Minhyun pities the man. He was once full of confident but now, Minhyun can’t even see the remnants of it. It is mostly hatred. Probably it is Minhyun’s fault too for not telling him why he leaves; letting the man believes he is blind of the affair Jaehyun had.

“It is not the reason why I left you. I found you and Yura in your bedroom, heard stuffs I’m not supposed to hear, found out your reasons to be with me, and it hurts,” explain him; surprisingly calm.

Jaehyun looks at him with surprise and fear mixing in his eyes. Minhyun can only offer him a sad smile. Their story is supposed to be done and over, still Minhyun can’t help to create an end to it. Probably now is a good time to finish their story. He has been living with this one question haunting him after all, “Did you ever really love me back then?”

The other question is whether he has been living his 5 years fighting for a lie, but he doesn’t have any energy to ask—too afraid to hear the truth.

Silence pierces sharply in between them. Minhyun picks the side of his nails under the table, the habit he has when he is nervous. It is starting to bleed but his nervous state makes him numb. He already has his answer with this silence.

“You, you are wrong! You misunderstand, Minhyun,” the hand that wraps the cappuccino mug is now trembling.

Minhyun wishes he was wrong. How many time had he lie awake thinking that it was all a mere hallucination; that he didn’t stay rooted in front of the half opened bedroom door listening to his fiancee doing stuffs that he usually did to him, moaning name that wasn’t his, whispering love to someone that wasn’t him.

“I-I-I love you! It’s always you. Yura is only someone I saw for fun, but my heart it’s yours,” confesses Jaehyun frantically.

He has hoped to hear those confession from Jaehyun, being told that he is the one love the man has had. Now that he has heard it, all he can think about is the soft whisper that often greets him when a black haired thought he is sleeping. The 3 words that while whispered in a shush contains so much emotions his heart might burst.

Minhyun wonders whether Jaehyun’s words were like this too before; loud but void of emotions. He wonders whether he will catch it sooner if he wasn’t too blind with the so called love. Perhaps it was the reason why his family are all so against Jaehyun. They can hear things that Minhyun has missed.

The longer they meet the more foolish Minhyun feels. He is ashamed of himself for being so stupid.

Holding back his tears of shame, Minhyun gathers his belonging, “Let this be the last time we meet, yeah?”

A hand stopping his; gripping it until it hurts, “Minhyun-ah give me a chance, okay? If I knew it was because of this I will explain it to you clearly. What we had it was beautiful, wasn’t it?”

It was… beautiful.

Until he knew that the beauty is a lie.

“We are over, Jaehyun,” the lump in his stomach is getting heavier and it is making him sick. He wants to get away, to forget all this stupidity he did.

Suddenly the man before him laughs, the kind of laugh that make Minhyun even more uneasy, “You didn’t know about Yura. Don’t lie to me! You must’ve hired a private investigator to tail me; to dig stuff about me. You, your halabeoji, or your brothers—your stupid family. You are all the same?!”

“My family doesn’t have anything to do with us!”

“Oh really? So it was really okay for their perfect grandson to marry such a low class? What is so perfect about you anyway?! You’re a weirdo!” Jaehyun has grown more hysteric, gaining people attention at the cafe they were at.

Minhyun doesn’t want to deal with this. Quickly he gathers his stuffs and turns back.

“You guys acting all mighty and high while your brother is a low class like me! Remember thing Hwang’s one of potential successor is a low class, a child out of..,” Minhyun hits the man so hard his knuckles hurt.

On his side he sees Seongwu with his fist raises watching the tumbling man in surprise. When he gains his conscience back, the black haired claps happily at him ignoring people that has gathered around them, “Glad you’re the one who hit him. You know strength is not really my forte,”

There is this rush of relief washes over him upon seeing the black haired in flesh. Without realizing it, fat tears are dropping uncontrollably out of his eyes. By reflex he buries himself in Seongwu’s embrace, not caring of the people around them that have started to record the exchange.

“Let’s get somewhere quiet first, okay?” whispers Seongwu gently as he drapes his jacket over Minhyun’s head loosely.

His arm wraps Minhyun’s shoulder tightly as he announces cheerfully, “The show is over everyone. We’ll leave the jerk there and please give way to us,”

Under the jacket, Minhyun hears people howling and whistling. It would be really uncomfortable if not for the arm that securely wrapped around his shoulder; protecting him tightly amidst the easy banter he hears Seongwu throws to the crowd.

—

Minhyun wakes up to a spinning dark room. He can barely breathe through heavily clogged nose and his swollen eyes can barely open. Giving up, he closes his eyes again and succumbs to the warmth of his bed.

Everything after the cafe incident seems vague to him. He can’t even remember how he ends up on his bed—presuming that this is his bed alright.

Seongwu somehow appears in the cafe that is one thing for sure. Minhyun remembers the relief and comfort before bawling himself out in the car. It is pretty much a blur from there. He doesn’t know how long he cried or how long he has slept, but somehow he feels light like there’s a heavy weight that has been lifted off his chest.

The door creaks open, waking Minhyun up from his reverie. When he manages to prop himself up, he immediately gets attacked with a mop of blonde hair hugging his waist and burying his head on his belly.

Chuckling at his brother gestures (which has grown rare now that he enters college), Minhyun ruffles his head affectionately.

“You ‘kay?” Come the muffled sound.

He hums as an answer. Honestly he doesn’t even know whether he is okay or not. ~~Realizing~~ Facing the blatant truth of how he has been lied to for 5 years will never be okay. However, it is not bad. It hurts but it is the kind of hurt that he knows he can/will overcome.

Suddenly a scene appears on his head, “Sungwoon hyung… Is he okay?” Minhyun remembers cameras around them. Given how Jaehyun has pretty much shouted at the cafe, the fight must have become a hot news by now.

“I am mad,” comes a voice from the door, light from the other room highlighting the small frame; both hands on his hips, “I’ll understand if it is Jihoon, but you?! I expect better from you Hwang Minhyun. How can you get provoked over something trivial like that?!”

“It is not trivial,” Jihoon mutters loud enough for the whole room to hear and Minhyun nods in agreement, “I would have search for the bastard myself and hit him if you don’t stop me. He deserves worse,”

Sungwoon sighs tiredly, “Listen.. This is not the first time I’ve heard people saying stuff like that. My situation is not necessarily a secret and I understand..,”

“Why would you understand?!”

“You don’t need to understand?!”

Jihoon and Minhyun wails at once. Sungwoon smiles at his brothers. His brothers who despite the situation always insist to have the same thing as him, respecting him as the oldest.

“What I’m saying is…,”

His words are cut abruptly by Minhyun, “What we’re saying is no jerk can say stuff like that in front of us. We won’t allow it,”

The oldest joins the hug party on the bed. Opting to relay all of his gratitude toward the gesture.

They stay like that for awhile. Quiet. With some parts of their body entangle to each other. It is comforting to feel the warmth. It is dark with only lights from outside illuminating their silhouette.

“Seongwu is outside,” announces Sungwoon after awhile. He lets Minhyun absorb the news before continuing, “You should talk to him as well. He’s been worried,”

Minhyun’s stomach flutters unnecessarily at the mention of the name. He had realized awhile before how his fingers that were bleeding before when he picked his nails are now covered in the squirrel and fox bandaids. The same bandaids that Seongwu had insisted to buy to ‘represent’ them on one of their casual night stroll.

“I’ll talk to him,”

—

Considering his nosy brothers at his apartment, Minhyun opts to have a talk outside. He wants to have a walk, but the weather is too cold. They end up in Seongwu’s classic Mercedez again.

“Are you okay?” asks Seongwu once they have both settled in the unmoving car.

The black haired has been uncharacteristically quiet. It has worried Minhyun a bit.

“I am, but are you?” he asks back.

Seongwu chuckles, “Why wouldn’t I.. You’re the one bawling yourself,” — _for your ex;_ Minhyun can hear the unsaid word clearly.

Relief washes over him as he finally understands why Seongwu is quiet, “It is not because of him,” announces him smiling.

The man behind the wheel looks at him questioningly.

“I am not crying because of him,” explains him again.

The taller watches amusedly as something akin to happiness registers in Seongwu’s feature though he is trying hard to tone it down.

“It is more of ashamed? Pity on myself? I’ve been lied to for the whole 5 years, Seongwu. I fought with my family over nothing,” it is nice to admit it out loud. It is embarrassing of course, but Minhyun is learning to embrace it.

Seongwu’s bigger hand envelopes his. His thumb is making soothing circle: stopping a while at the fox bandaid.

“It has passed,”

“I know.. it doesn’t make it hurt less,”

They stay quiet again. Deep in their own thought.

“Do you.. want to postpone the wedding?” asks Seongwu nervously.

Minhyun knows the question has been lingering on the younger’s mouth ever since that day they went to meet halabeoji. The meeting was indeed held to talk about their marriage. Minhyun didn’t say much then—too terrified at the familiarity of the context. Seongwu must have noticed it.

The last time Minhyun has runaway from his problems and caused so many chaos along the way. This time Minhyun wants to fight the monsters in his closet heads on.

“I am afraid of us, Seongwu,”

The thumb that has been rubbing his hand stops abruptly. Seongwu looks at him in surprise from his side—hurt.

“It is not you, dummy. It’s me,” chuckles Minhyun a little desperate, “My last relationship of 5 years turns out to be a lie, Seongwu. It scares me,”

“You know I am not like him,” whispers Seongwu in betrayal.

“I didn’t know,” admits Minhyun sheepishly, “My relationship was fine Seongwu, probably wasn’t as good as ours but it was good nonetheless. I wasn’t even feeling suspicious or anything. Suddenly it all turns out to be a lie,”

“So you thought that ours could be a lie too?”

Seongwu is very disappointed in him. Minhyun can feel it, “Probably not a lie. I don’t think you’ll lie,”

One good thing about meeting Jaehyun today is realizing how different Seongwu and Jaehyun are. But, “You might leave me and I am.. afraid,”

The younger wants to rebut but Minhyun quickly adds, “My heart is already shattered you see. I thought I would never love again, but here you are picking up the pieces and making it whole again. Still, it is consisted of broken pieces Seongwu. If it were to shatter for the second time, I don’t think I’ll pass through,”

For once Seongwu is quiet and Minhyun doesn’t know what to feel about it. He wants them to work so badly, but he knows his insecurities will forever haunt them and he understands if Seongwu doesn’t want to deal with this baggage. Better now than later anyway.

“I would say it is impossible for me to leave you, but nothing is impossible,” Seongwu stops and Minhyun can feel his breath stuck on his throat; waiting in fear, “So let me propose this to you, let us stop dwelling with the uncertainties and focusing on the now. We are happy, aren’t we? Let’s love like this, Minhyun-ah. Let’s love fiercely and if there’s come a day when we get tired of each other, we know that we had given our all,”

By the end of Seongwu’s speech, Minhyun can feel his swollen eyes are starting to get wet again. Seongwu smiles softly at him with arms wide open. There is nothing Minhyun wants to do more than to bury himself in that arms, so he does.

Forgetting the limited space, Minhyun ends up knocking himself to the gear stick before he can reach Seongwu’s arms. They laugh in response; smiling brightly at each other.

It is Seongwu who finally closes their distance aiming directly at Minhyun’s lips who welcome him as he wraps himself on Seongwu’s shoulder. Before their lips can touch, he hears Jihoon’s obvious wail from outside, “They are seriously going to make out in the car?! Gross!!”

They laugh in unison again at the perfectly ruined moment.

“I swear, you Hwang brothers will kill me one day,” says Seongwu in between his laugh, opting to rest their forehead together.

“Watch and learn how we handle things like this,” chuckles Minhyun with eyes tinkling with glee. He lowers the window and shouts as loud as he can, “We have done way hotter things here, Jihoonie! You are welcome to watch,”

Jihoon mutters some incoherent curses before they see two shadow going back to the apartment building.

“It is too late to back out from us Ong Seongwu..,”

“I am more than ready, Hwang Minhyun,”

Minhyun finally able to buries his head to the crook of Seongwu’s shoulder and no place will ever feel more like home than this.

“Let’s love fiercely 우리,”

—

Grandpa notes:  
“Hmmph.. That Ong kid thinks I don’t realize how he has practically ogled at my grandson on every social events they are in. How dare he thinks he is worthy of my grandson. But well.. Minhyun has been trying not secretly to steal glances at him too. He is good looking, they are going to look awesome side by side. I know I am always right,”

—

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know whether I will regret it more for not posting this at all or to have it end like this.  
> Anyway.. Since I've mentioned before this is un-betaed and un-checked.  
> I plan to revise it along the way. (probably next week when time permits *cross finger*), but if you find anything weird feel free to mention it to me. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.  
> I hope you enjoy this-the story, our cult, our ship, our wanna one  
> Let's not forget :))


End file.
